Emily Amano
Emily Amano 'is one of the protagonists of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. She is the princess of Yuma's Dimension, a member of Team Future and a very close friend of Yuma Hagane, as well as his love interest. Physical Appearance Emily is an attractive young girl with light skin, dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, emerald green eyes, and a lean-built yet fairly curvaceous figure. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. She also wears a mysterious bracelet similar to Dawn's. For attire, Emily wears a simple red open long-sleeved jacket, large grey shorts that stops at her mid-thighs, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of black calf-high stockings and a pair of large brown shoes. Personality Emily is normally calm, solemn and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. She is often described as elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her ballerina-like dueling style. Being royalty, Emily is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others and also usually speaks in a polite and lady-like tone. Despite being honored of her royalty though, Blaze is down-to-Earth and dislikes being called by her title. While Emily gives the impression that she keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, and when she loses her composure she is quite frightening, aggressive, harsh, and prone to making bad decisions. She is very serious and devoted to her position as princess of her dimension, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way, which was motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is usually highly disciplined and focused, never allowing herself to lose control, and can be quite stubborn and impatient once she has put her mind to something. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force. Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from great self-pressure. Because of her past and devotion to her duty, Emily developed a habit of being self-reliant, which led her to building up walls between her and other people. This made her anti-social, withdrawn and shy. As a result, she would bottle up her secret feelings, leaving her with an inner turmoil. Not only that, she also lacks in social skills and has a hard time opening up and talking to people. She was also initially wary and curt towards strangers and frequently rejected offers to help, even becoming defensive and angry. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berated Evan's offers to help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Evan, Ryu, Luna and their friends, Emily developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. Abilities * History Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Yuma Hagane (Best friend and teammate, also love interest) **Rex Hassel Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Decks Emily plays a "Fleur Knight'''" deck. Deck: Sword of Justice Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Duelists Category:Yuma's Dimension Category:Team Future Category:Major Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament Participants Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Protagonists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Teenagers/Young Adults